SpiderMan: Search for Sanity
by Brooklynnx
Summary: Finally, the great story has ended!Please R&R! There's already a sequel to this! Read and enjoy, as SpiderMan chooses either sanity or death! Rated mostly for language and not so much for violence.COMPLETE!
1. A little help from my friends

Spider-Man: Search for Sanity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spider-Man characters

Chapter One 

A dark figure sat sulking on top of the Daily Bugle offices. He flung a copy of their paper off onto the street below. The man fell onto his back and sighed. He had more bruises than he could count, and his exhaustion made him incapable to. The air seemed chilled and harder to breathe in than it had before. He laid his hand over his coved chest and sighed with frustration.

That last fight with Doctor Otto Octavious had left him wondering if he should continue his career as a super hero. Those eight arms lunged at him left and right, giving him nowhere to hide. Octavious wasn't the only crazed lunatic who hated Spider-Man, but he was one of the most deadly. The only thing Spider-Man could do at that last battle was flee when the time was right. J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of the Daily Bugle, would have a field day with this one. Spider-Man could just picture the title of the next issue of _The Daily Bugle_: "_Spider-Man turns Yellow_" or "_Spider-Man Flees in the Face of Danger_". J.J.J. always loved a good story when Spider-Man failed.

He got up and crawled secretly onto the side of the building, peering into windows as he went. Only a few people were still working tonight. Spider-Man finally made it to Jameson's window. He was puffing on a cigar, his feet up on his desk, while admiring his television screen that was showing Spider-Man's glorious defeat over and over again. All Spider-Man wanted was to barge through there and curse Jameson for running the name that should have meant hero. But he held back and swung off on a web line through the city.

It hurt to move his arms; Doc Ock sure did a number on him. Spider-Man leaped over a low edge and grabbed onto a flagpole sticking out in his way. He climbed on top of it and looked down at the people of the city. They were so innocent, so unsuspecting, and yet all that he did for them, they hated the very sight of his blue and read trademark tights. Yet, he still did it. He went on with is all, helping the ungrateful citizens. Now, why dose the Fantastic Four, or Captain America, get fame and respect? He's beaten dozens of super villains, and saved Johnny Storm, and teamed up with Captain America. He realized his head would explode of envy if he didn't cool down and except it. It was he against the world.

Suddenly, an alarm started blasting west of him. Finally, he thought. Maybe now I'll redeem myself! He bent down his middle and ring finger, spinning a thick, sticky web. He dropped down off the flagpole and headed towards the sound. A few thugs were robbing a jewelry store. Spider-Man set up his automatic camera as he leaped off his web line and met the three men in the street. "Who said you could start the party without me?" Spider-Man asked. "Get him!" A man in a brown ski mask yelled. The two in blue and black masks lunged at Spider-Man, but he hopped over them without a sweat. "We're gonna take you down, one way or another!" One in a blue mask cursed. "Really? Too bad, I feel like staying up today." Spider-Man laughed as he spun a heavy web and threw the guy back to the wall.

"I'm gonna smash you so bad, you'll go crying to your Mommy!" One yelled, swinging a pipe that must have broken loose somewhere. Spider-Man dodged the blow using his spider-sense. "Aw, you hurt my feelings! Now I'll have to cry myself to sleep while hugging my Elmo doll tonight!" Spider-Man said, knocking him in the head with his fist. The burglar fell to the floor hard, dropping the pipe. As it rolled past Spider-Man, he webbed the thug to the concrete. "Two down, one to go." Spider-Man said aloud. Just as his spider-sense tingled, he was hit in the back with the pipe. He fell onto the street in agony. It hit his worst bruise Doctor Octopus had given him, making the pain unbearable (You get hit in the back with a metal arm, and then will a leap pipe!). Spider-Man tried to get up, but he couldn't. "Say goodnight, Spider-Man." The thug laughed, batting the pipe with his hands. He raised it above his head, ready to attack, when he was lifted up into the air.

Spider-Man raised his head and looked up. Invisible Woman was doing it! He managed to sit up, moaning. "Let me give 'ya a hand, kiddo." He heard someone say. Spider-Man leaned his head back and looked behind him. "The Thing?" Spider-Man said, being picked up by the huge walking-rock. "Hey, Spidey! We saw you on the news." The Human Torch said, flying over. "News?" Spider-Man asked, standing upright now. News cameras were stationed all over. "Our headquarters isn't far from here. We saw you live, and I could tell that last fight with Doctor Octopus had still left its mark." Mr. Fantastic explained, stretching his way over. Spider-Man smacked his head with his palm. "Oy vey. A live broadcasting, and I get whipped." "We're glad you're okay, Wall Crawler." Invisible Woman said, after punching the thug out. "Thanks for your help, I guess." Spider-Man said, about to take off. Johnny Storm held onto his shoulder. "Aren't you gonna smile for the cameras?" He asked. "Nah, I hear the camera puts on ten pounds." Spider-Man joked.

Just then, one of the thugs got up and held out a gun. He pointed it to the news teams! "Looks like your punches didn't quite do it, sis!" Human Torch said. "Drop the gun, dude!" Spider-Man yelled. The thug didn't answer, just pointed the gun. Spider-Man had to act quickly, or lives could be lost! He quickly spun a web to the gun and yanked it out of the thug's grasp. He flung it over his head and tackled the man. "Say goodnight!" He said as he knocked him out cold with one punch. "Yow!" Spider-Man yelled, grabbing his sore muscles. "You saved us all!" A reporter cheered. For some reason, Spider-Man didn't feel in such a good mood. That reporter was for _The Daily Bugle_. "Yeah, well tell your boss I did something good for once." Spider-Man said, turning his back on the cameras.

The Human Torch came over to him. "You alright?" "I don't like cameras." Spider-Man told him. "Wanna race?" "Wow, that was random." Spider-Man replied. "Ready, set, go!" Johnny laughed. He screamed "FLAME ON!" As he flew over the buildings above them. "Hey, 'FLAME OFF'! You got a head start! Spider-Man said aloud as he chased after the Human Torch.

"Come back here, Flame Brains!" Spider-Man said, spinning web lines left and right to build up speed. He leaped over a building and saw Johnny Storm lying there. The building was dark, covered in shadows and surrounded by gargoyles. He landed with a thump and hurried over. "Smokey, you okay?" "Oh, no, Spider-Man, he's fine," Said a too familiar voice. "But you wont be around long enough to care." Doctor Otto Octavious stood up from his hiding place. Spider-Man walked back, shocked and scared. The Octopus laughed maniacally. "Let me introduce you to some of my new friends." The shadowy gargoyles that had been secretly watching them started to move. They hopped down into the only light on the rooftop to reveal themselves for who they really were. Spider-Man's spider-sense went crazy. Danger was coming from every direction. Finally, he was surrounded by the worst super villains he had ever faced.


	2. Helpless

Ch2 

The shock and reality of the situation hit him instantly like a brick. Electro. Mysterio. Vulture. Chameleon. Sandman. Kraven. And to top it all of, Doctor Octopus himself! They laughed and circled him and the unconscious Human Torch. Spider-Man had his fists clenched in his ready position. Okay, he thought. First, go after Kraven. Dodge Doc Ock, Mysterio—but his thoughts were cut off by a metal arm. Spider-Man managed to dodge the blow, only to be hit by one of Electro's electric blasts. It happened continuously; he dodged an attack only to be hit by another. Spider-Man knew he had no way to beat all them in his condition; if he were bruised anymore he'd drop down dead! He knew what he had to do; he had to run and get the Human Torch to safety.

Spider-Man leaped over Mysterio's fishbowl head and latched onto the Human Torch's shirt collar. He literally dove off the rooftop and swung from the fight. Damn it, he thought. I'm running away again! Jameson will have such a…Jameson! That was it. Spider-Man changed his direction towards the offices of the Daily Bugle. With his news cameras stationed there, his appearance and struggle would appear all over. So, maybe help would come there!

Spider-Man threw himself into a lower window. He guarded Johnny Storm as they skidded to a stop through the broken glass. Perfect! As he planned, Spider-Man landed in the newsroom! He advised everyone to leave, but, of course, they stayed to film the epidemic_ live, _as any dedicated reporter would. He knelt down and checked Johnny's pulse with two fingers; he was alive. "Johnny, wake up, man! I need you!" Spider-Man pleaded as he shook his shoulders. "Johnny!" Spider-Man stopped to catch his breath. He was winded and hurt from his crash in there.

A reporter came over. "Spider-Man? Are you okay? Is he okay?" "I don't know. We were ambushed by a group of bad guys called the Sinister Six." Just then, Mr. J. Jonah Jameson himself came barging through the double doors and into the room. "Ambushed _you_? You're working with them, you menace!" "Gee, J.J., I would think by now you would've found a _different_ insult to call me!" Spider-Man responded, getting up. "Oh, yeah? How about this—you're a F#$ing lunatic!" The room fell silent. "Wow." Spider-Man said. "Holy Sh…cow." Johnny was awake.

"Are you okay, pal?" Spider-Man said, helping him up. "Yeah, but you don't look too good either." "If you think my costume is bloody…" Then, Johnny pulled out a piece of glass from his flesh. "This was in your shoulder, didn't you feel it?" "No, I didn't. The window must have…" Just then, Johnny remembered the events that had passed. "Doc Ock, where is he? What happened?" "Calm down, Johnny." Spider-Man laughed. "I got you and ran away from all of them. I came here, where I knew they'd broadcast live. If trouble should come from the Sinister Six, the live footage should be enough to send for help." "Sinister Six?" Spider-Man nodded. "It was an ambush. I had to get you to safety." Johnny picked up a communicator. "Fantastic Four. Do you read me?" He said into it. A muffled voice answered, "Johnny? Is that you? Where are you?" It was Ben Grimm, better known as the Thing. "Spider-Man and I have minor injuries. We were ambushed by the 'Sinister Six. We need transportation to the H.Q. where we can be bandaged up." "I read you. Someone will be there in five minutes."

Just then, Doctor Octopus came through the already smashed window. The injured heroes just stood in pain and fear. "Ben, I don't think we have that long!" Doctor Octopus grabbed the communicator from Johnny's hands and spoke into it himself. "Mr. Grimm, I presume. This is Doctor Octavious. I have the entire Daily Bugle office, and Spider-Man and Human Torch, of course, hostage. The other members of the Sinister Six have different floors and different people. If you want the civilians here to be safe, I expect five million dollars." "What about Johnny and Spidey?" The voice on the other end asked. "For Johnny, make it another five million. The Spider, though, I am not sure if he is part of our bargain." He laughed at the sight of Spider-Man, wounded and unable to do anything. "Call me back on this line in exactly one hour, or everyone dies. Oh, and tell the others on the end of this speaker line to hurry. Time starts now."

People screamed and gasped, cried and swore. "My people, if these two mutant freaks cooperate, than none of you shall be harmed. Well, freaks?" Spider-Man and Johnny turned to one another. "We're not strong enough to fight, Webster. What to we do?" "These people will be hurt if we don't do what he says. He's after me, not them." Johnny nodded. "Alright, Ock. We'll cooperate." Spider-Man groaned. A huge smiled appeared on his face. "I thought as much. Spider-Man, Human Torch, I do realize that you are injured." The man-octopus laughed. "I'm bleeding really bad, Ock. I need a bandage." Spider-Man said. Doctor Octopus laughed. "Okay…" Johnny said as if he were crazed.

The Vulture came down and went straight to Doctor Octopus. "Why aren't you killing them right now? Spider-Man is right there! I can just kill him!" He said at the sight of Spider-Man. "He requires medical attention. Fetch him bandages, will you?" "You're kidding, right?" "Oh, no. We need to keep our hosts alive, incase we need to kill them later." Spider-Man and Johnny Storm weren't able to think of their plan. Why wouldn't they just kill them on the spot? Money? No, people would pay money to unmask his dead corpse! So why was he toying with them? What was his angle?

The Vulture came back minutes later and wrapped Spider-Man's slash with an ace bandage. "Thanks?" Spider-Man said awkwardly. "Yeah, I'd never think I'd sink this low." Vulture told him. "You? Look at me dude; you think you've got problems? I'm a superhero taking a time out 'cause Mr. Eight Arms says so." The Vulture laughed. Spider-Man was his prisoner. Finally, he was his! Then why didn't it feel so sweet? Maybe because Spider-Man was hurt, and only did it to save those people. What a selfless man, The Vulture thought. He's giving up his life to his mortal enemies just to save a bunch of people he doesn't even know! Especially to save J. Jonah Jameson, who had thrashed him from day one! The Vulture thought on and on about this, and how brave Spider-Man truly was. And though he did not know it, The Vulture was not the only one thinking this.

J. Jonah Jameson was sitting in a corner, puffing on his cigar. He was sweating, no doubt scared to death. He took off his tie and hung it around his neck. He slowly got up and went over to Spider-Man, stopped once by Doctor Octopus. Jameson mumbled something to him that Spider-Man or Johnny couldn't understand, and then he came over.

"Spider-Man, Hunan Torch." Jameson greeted. "Well, Hi'ya J.J.! Lemme guess, you want an autograph." "No, Listen Spider-Man, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we all need your help." Spider-Man's eyebrow raised under his mask. "What did you just say?" "Spider-Man, I thought I'd enjoy it, but seeing you prisoner…lives are at steak here, man. And we need you." "He'll kill everyone if I try. And I'm in no condition to fight! I've got more bruises than the Hulk could give with one blow. I wish I could, but I can't. I lost." Jameson starred at him. "That's not the Spider-Man I know. He wouldn't give up. Not when he knew he could beat Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man, people need you. People here have their children they brought to work today." "There are _kids _here?" Spider-Man asked, worried. "Yes. Tracie! Send over Billy and Jane!" Jameson called over. Two kids, nine and thirteen, walked over cautiously.

The boy Spider-Man hadn't seen before, but the girl was very familiar. Spider-Man thought and thought. Finally, he realized that she had gone to a science camp he'd taught at as Peter Parker. This girl was a genius, especially with robots and circuitry. "What are you doing, Spider-Man?" The girl asked. "I don't even know." He answered the teenager. "I'm sorry, I thought I could do this. I thought coming here was a good idea. But it wasn't. I screwed up big time." "No kidding!" The young boy yelled. The girl smacked his head lightly. "If Spider-Man can't help us, than no one can!" "Than we're doomed. I can't risk all these lives, kiddo." "But we want you to. I have an idea," She told him. She pulled out a Bobbie pin from her hair. I can sneak around and short circuit Doc Ock's arms! It'll work!" Doctor Octavious must have overheard, because he used his metal arm to lift her up.

"That's some plan for a teenager." He laughed. "I'm excellent in science, Octopus! You used to be my idol. But you went all psycho and evil with your work." Then the mother pleaded to put her down. He smacked her across the room. "Mom! Oh, you big bully!" The girl yelled, pounding on the huge man. "You seem more mature than your age." He told her. "I'm not scared of you! We've got nothing to lose!" She announced to everyone. "How do you figure?" The human octopus asked her. "You'll kill us all anyway!" Everyone started listening. "Don't you all get it? He's a monster! He's using us all for money! Once he gets it, he'll blow up the entire building. Didn't you all notice the _blinking red bombs_? The cops will be so busy looking for survivors, that he can escape easily!" The man laughed. "Impressive, girl."

Spider-Man knew this girl was smart in science, but she also must be CIA or something to figure that out! He stood up. Pain rushed through his body. "I can't do this, Torch." "Don't worry. I'm feeling better already." "You're not in this alone, Spider-Man." Jameson said. All the men on the floor stood up. "You stupid girl!" He said to the girl in his clutches. He started squeezing her tightly. "Put her down." Spider-Man ordered. "You'll all die!" He yelled at them, panicking. "I've got no where to go without dieing. Let's do this!"

He and the Torch rushed at him, knocking him down. Spider-Man quickly grabbed the girl and rolled to a safe spot. "Are you okay?" "Yeah." She coughed. The girl handed him a Bobbie pin and kissed his mask. "Kick his ass." She told him. He nodded and went into action. Just as he jumped in, Doctor Octopus knocked him over into the wall. The workers couldn't take him! He had to get them to safety. Spider-Man rushed over to the back wall and smashed it with his fists. He couldn't break this! "Johnny!" He screamed over. He nodded and yelled "FLAME ON!" He blew out the wall with a huge fireball. "Everyone out!" Spider-Man yelled. People started rushing towards the rubble. He carried the injured girl out to the police. "Take her to the hospital. And call the Fantastic Four! I need backup NOW!" The cop nodded as Spider-Man rushed inside to join the battle.

Spider-Man knew he needed to get everyone to safety before bombs blew them all to oblivion. He skimmed the walls for the mini bomb. Finally, he found it underneath a window. It was tapped to the wall. Spider-Man ripped it off. He flipped over and re-tapped it to Doctor Octopus' back. "You fool! Now we'll all perish!" Doctor Octopus screamed. "Then disable all the bombs!" Spider-Man told him. "No!" "Then splatter your disturbed brain all over the wall!" Spider-Man yelled. "Johnny lets go upstairs and get those civilians!" They quickly raced to the stairs, dodging the Octopus' grasp.

They went into the room. This was odd…people were ducking, but no super villains were here. "Everyone, downstairs! Now!" "We can't the bomb!" "Bomb?" "Its thermal energy. If anyone goes near it, boom!" The civilian told them. "Ugh! Where's Ice Man when you need him?" Johnny said. "My fire power won't be good here." "Maybe my webbing would work." Spider-Man said. He spun a web line to the bomb. Nothing! It worked! "Phew! Okay, Everyone, stand clear." "Spidey, I know that voice. What are you planning?" Johnny asked him in a concerned voice. "I'm gonna fling it to me. These bombs go off ten seconds after, I think. So I'm going to jump out the window with it." "But the people outside?" "I'm covering will webbing. It should decrease some of the damage. I'm putting it on that abandoned apartment across the street."

Everyone fell even more silent. Spider-Man sighed. Without warning, he lashed the web-coved bomb towards him. He speeded out the window, cutting himself. His spider-sense was going out of control. He counted in his head, Ten…nine… he reached the rooftop and webbed it up as much as he could. The webbing was thick and sticky. …seven...six…. just a little more….four…three…Spider-Man started running away from the bomb. His spider-sense was going nuts! Just a little further and I'm off the roof, he thought. Just a _little_ farther…_almost there_……one.


	3. Getting worse

Ch 3

Spider-Man didn't know what had hit him. A loud BOOM, followed by a fiery explosion filled the air around him. He was smashed with rubble, and he fell down onto the hard concrete. He heard people screaming. He heard so many things. The demolished building fell onto him, and he was covered before long. The citizens circled around the pile of bricks. Whispering and gasps filled the silence. The waited for the rubble to move, but it did not. Nothing moved except the fire that had caught onto the stones from the explosion.

Rubble just piled onto him, all at once. He screamed out each time one hit him. Before he knew it, he was completely covered. Spider-Man thanked his private spider-god that he was still alive; no man could survive that! Before long, Spider-Man thought he was going to pass out. He felt his head pounding and his body being crushed. But he knew if he did pass out, the pressure of the bricks would surely crush his lungs until he was dead.

"This is gonna hurt." Spider-Man said as he prepared for his action. He lunged his arms out forward and smashed through the rubble so air could get through. He coughed lightly and regained his strength for a few minutes. Then he sunk his hands underneath the stone on his chest and he lifted it up. Slowly Spider-Man got to his feet, making the rubble fall from his torn costume. He stood up straight, in an indescribable amount of agony, and threw it aside.

He bent over and grabbed his aching back. "Thanks for all your help, folks!" Spider-Man moaned to the starting citizens in sarcasm. "Anyone have any Advil?" "Spider-Man, look!" A lady shrieked. The Sinister Six was fleeing the offices, no doubt taking advantage of Spider-Man's condition and dilemma. "Let the cops do all that. I feel like I was run over by a truck!" He spun a web line and swung his way across to the Daily Bugle offices, over the reporters and lines of people, to find Johnny Storm. He entered the window in which he'd spotted a little extra light.

"Johnny?" "Spider-Man! Are you alright, buddy?" " Yeah, I guess. Man, that apartment fell like a stone!" Johnny chuckled as they exited the building through a broken door, and they were bombarded by noise and people. They backed up slightly. J. Jonah Jameson barged through the crowd, standing in front of the news cameras with the tow super heroes. "He loves the camera." Johnny laughed as Jameson pointed at the two of them. "Spider-Man! I should have you arrested!" "I just saved your ass!" "You completely destroyed my building!" "Jameson, a few minutes ago I was sitting against a wall listening to you lecture me on how to be a hero. I did what you advised me to, and now your blaming me?" "I have no clue what you're talking about! You're a menace to this entire city!"

Johnny must have seen the steam come from Spider-Man's ears, because he instantly held him back. "Jameson, you bastard! I don't get one fricking _ounce _of respect around here! I almost died when an exploding bomb covered me in rubble!" "Yeah, you destroyed that building, too!" He yelled. Spider-Man lunged at Jameson, ready to punch him to Jersey, when a dozen cops surrounded the perimeter.

"Spider-Man! Freeze! Hands on your head, both of you!" Spider-Man and the Human Torch reluctantly did so. "Guys, I do not have time for this! I need a doctor!" Spider-Man said, explaining his shredded tights. "How about we have you explain the property damage you've caused that equals to _over _a hundred thousand dollars, first?" "I'd love to go down to the station, maybe you could give me a tour when my head isn't spinning!" "Spider-Man! Finally! Your under arrest!" Jameson yelled at him. The police said they'd arrest him, too, if he didn't shut his mouth. Just as the policeman brought out handcuffs, a huge hover vehicle came into sight. It landed right in front of the burning apartment that had exploded.

The Fantastic Four hopped out of the car. "Johnny Storm! What kind of trouble did you get into now?" His sister said, running over. "Officer, I'm terribly sorry for the trouble, but these two men aren't the ones to arrest. Those in that group the 'Sinister Six' are the ones to be after!" Mr. Fantastic announced. "These hooligans cost the Daily Bugle over a hundred thousand dollars in damage!" Jameson interrupted. The Thing made the ground shake as he walked over. "We do property damage all the time, and we don't have to go to _jail _for it. Now, let 'em go." He ordered in a deep, nerve-shaking voice. The officers quickly let them walk over to the others. Jameson stated cursing, saying he'd arrest him himself, when Spider-Man quickly zapped webbing onto his mouth. "Now I wont have to listen to you for an hour, you bastard."

"Spider-Man! You look dreadful!" "Well thank you!" He said in a bad mood. "You okay, Pal?" "No! No matter what I do, no matter now hard I try, I never get respect around here! I run for my life, they call me yellow. Now I save hundreds of lives, and I'm being arrested for property damage. It's like they love to point out my mistakes and shove them in my face _every time _I do something! Soon they'll say I contaminated the water and brought a plague onto their houses!" "Well, how are 'ya feel'in?" The Thing asked, to change the subject. "Like I was hit with a ton of bricks…_literally_!" Spider-Man snapped back. Mr. Fantastic cleared his throat, "Well, Spider-Man, would you like to come to our medical facility?" "Nah, I think I'll go home and but ice packs on all my bruises." "Are you sure?" Invisible Woman asked. "Yeah, besides, I'm missing Oprah." Spider-Man said as he spun a web and started swinging away. "That boy really worries me." Sue Storm said aloud to her teammates. "Yeah, well, lets go home. Spidey may have turned down the medical facility in our H.Q., but I never refused!" Johnny said as he 'flamed on' and raced the Fantasti-Car to their base.

"Oh, your under arrest, Spider-Man! Freeze, Spider-Man!" He mimicked as he spun a web line across Times Square. Jesus, Give me a break! He passed Iron Man along the way, and he waved in an uncanny mood. Once he reached his apartment, he was ready to collapse. What a day it had been! Spider-Man threw off his tights and mask, threw them in the back of his closet, and bandaged up all the slashes on his arm (He lost account at fifteen) and then he iced the day's worth of bruises. He plopped his sorry ass onto the couch and flipped on the television. The news was the first thing that came up, and, of course, it was about him. The headline was _Spider-Man Resists Arrest_, how typical! The attractive blonde reporter stated she was discouraged the she, or any other newscasters, could get a statement from him. "Oh yeah, right, what am I gonna say? 'I'm sorry I saved your lives and damaged a building, and almost got myself killed?' Hrm…too modest." He said aloud to himself.

They showed footage of he and Johnny being 'saved by the hover-car', as the reporters called it, and his entire nightmare of a day was played back before his eyes. The screen changed to show him and Johnny, plopped up against the wall, while Doctor Octopus was holding the teenage girl in his metal arms. A subtitle appeared on the screen. He read it slowly: _Spider-Man did not spring into action and save this terrified young girl; he watched_. "That's it! I'm tired of being the bad guy!" The grumpy Peter Parker said. Callers were on the phone line now. "Spider-Man should have to pay like anyone else should!" One caller demanded. "Spider-Man's just a big bully with super-powers!" Another insulted (Obviously J. Jonah Jameson is loving this). Peter changed into his costume again so he could swing around town and clear his head. As he was throwing the tights on, another caller came onto the news. "Spider-Man's a disgrace to good super heroes like the Fantastic Four and The Avengers!" Figures, thought Peter as he pulled down the mask. He shut down the television with his handy-dandy remote as he opened up a window.

The misty fog made it difficult to see that night. Spider-Man spun his web and maneuvered past unseen buildings using his spider-sense. After he almost crashed into a billboard for the Daily Bugle, though he wished he had broken it, he decided that a nearby rooftop was a good place to clear his head.

He thought his life. I haven't called Mary Jane in a while. She's probably been worried sick that I almost got arrested today. And Aunt May. What a selfless woman. I really should go visit her. He looked around the rooftop he was on. There was Times Square. And over there was the Fantastic Four head quarters. And the Brooklyn Bridge…

Spider-Man's head started to throb. The Brooklyn Bride. The place where Gwen Stacy died. She was his first love, his one, true love. And she died right there, in front of his eyes. He stopped tired to stop thinking about it, but he couldn't figure out his feelings. He loved Mary Jane, but he loved Gwen, too. Would the same fate befall upon her as it did Gwen? No, he told himself. The Goblin won't hurt her. Not anyone, anymore.

He agreed with his subconscious that that was enough painful memories for the night, so he stood up and started to swing through the mist again. Suddenly, a cry for help pierced the silent air around him. He tried to trace the source of the distress call, but could not until after the second one. He froze on his web line. It was coming from there! That place that was the key to so many answers and so many memories. He hurried, now, quickened his pace. As he went closer, more images of the past flashed before his eyes. He swung into a pylon and climbed all the way up to the top of the Brooklyn Bridge. He peered down through the mist. There was a young girl, crying. Spider-Man went in for a better look at this girl. He thought about what was going on. She has blonde hair…her smile….omigod…it's _Gwen!_


	4. Tormented

Ch 4

Spider-Man couldn't understand it. How was Gwen Stacy alive? He hopped down from the top of the bridge and walked over to her. "Gwen?" He asked. She didn't say anything, she just stood there. "Gwen? Is it you?" There was still no answer. "Gwen, I…donno what to say. I missed you so much. I though you were dead. You…were dead. How is this _possible_?" He asked her. His head was spinning. The girl he loved more than life itself had come back to him. He felt a tear roll under his mask. She was back. It had to be!

Spider-Man walked closer to her, but she backed away from him, still wearing the same smile. "Gwen, its me. C'mon, you remember me, don't you?" She still walked backwards. Spider-Man couldn't understand. Did she remember him and everything that went on? "Gwen, stop." He said, but she did not. Her smile widened. She was close to the edge now. Why wasn't she saying anything? Spider-Man walked closer to her, and she took a step back. One more step and she's be over! "Gwen, what's wrong with you?" She smiled and took a step backwards. "No!" Spider-Man hollered as the love of his life jumped off the bridge she died on once before. He dove after her, not thinking clearly, into the misty air. Gwen Stacy's facial expression did not change. She was still smiling. "Gwen, take my hand!" He said as they fell. She did not. He spun a web and yanked himself forward. He reached out to catch her, but his hands went right through her! "Gwen?" He screamed as he fell closer and closer to the water. He understood now. She wasn't there. It was his imagination, or maybe….

Spider-Man saved himself from the rocky water below. He crawled up the web line and stood in front of the people watching. They had seen it, too. They did see her! "You let her die?" One lady asked him after a few moments of awkward silence. "_What?_ No! She…I went right _through_ her!" He tried to explain. He looked past her to see a camouflaged projector on one of the bridge pylons. He walked over to it. There was a note attached. He peeled off the tape and opened up the small letter. Spider-Man felt his heart sink and head pound. The note said one thing, but sometimes one word can tell a lifetime of stories. It written in a symbolic green.

**_Gotcha!_**

Spider-Man sank to his knees. The awe-struck crowd stood where they were, pondering. His head spun in a zillion different directions. He crunched the note in his tightened fist and dropped it. Gotcha. Spider-Man instantly knew what had happened. He knew who's hologram projector fooled him. He knew who had toyed with his heart and made him see the woman he loved die once again. There was only one man capable of doing so much damage in one little attack. The Green Goblin was back.

Spider-Man left the note where it dropped. A night that had begun only to clear his mind ended in the exact opposite; there was a whole new mystery in Spider-Man's hands now. Usually, he'd rush right into action. But not tonight. He felt different. Like, he wasn't Spider-Man, just a dork in a Halloween costume. He couldn't think of why he wasn't himself, and it hit him. Seeing Gwen alive, his whole world lit up again. When he saw her, he forgot all his problems. The Sinister Six. The police. Jameson. He forgot everything but her. Then she disappeared right in front of his eyes, again. And he felt like the whole world turned off its lights and went into eternal darkness, just for him. He wanted to find that monster and teach him a lesson he'll never forget. But he didn't move from that crouched position on the bridge. He stood there, looking down at the concrete. No one on that bridge knew what he'd just gone through. A lifetime worth of pain.

He finally stopped feeling sorry for himself and stood up. He apologized to the people on the bridge for all the trouble. He wanted to go home, that was it. Spider-Man spun a web and made his way through the mist. _Gotcha_, his head seemed to tell him. _Gotcha. Gotcha gotcha gotcha gotcha._

Tormented enough for the night, Spider-Man crawled through his apartment's bathroom window. He sat down, crouched underneath it. He put his hands in his head and thought: Gwen. That one name repeated in his head over and over and over and over and over again. Here he was, The Amazing Spider-Man, hunched in a dark bathroom all alone. _Yeah,_ he thought. _Big Time Super-Hero_.

He walked out of the bathroom door and shut it behind him. He looked up and saw Mary-Jane Watson sitting on the couch. "Hey, Tiger. I saw what happened on the news. Are you alright?" "Yeah," He answered. "I _love_ sitting in a dark bathroom." She got up and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, baby. I miss Gwen, too." Spider-Man hugged her tighter. "I need to get some sleep, and take some medicine for my throbbing headache. I think I thought too much tonight." "Go lie down. I'll bring you some aspirin." Mary-Jane told him. She walked into the kitchen and pulled open the medicine cabinet. She shook out two pills from the bottle and poured a glass of water from the sink. When she walked into the bedroom, Peter Parker was already asleep on the bed.


	5. Questioning Faith

Ch 5

Peter Parker woke up the next day with aspirin by his bedside. He wondered why he'd put it there, and then remembered what had occurred last night. Mary-Jane had left it there after he came home from the Brooklyn Bridge, where the Green Goblin set him up with a Gwen Stacy hologram. But even before that, the Sinister Six had nearly killed him, and he was almost arrested. It should have sounded like an average day for a super-hero, but it didn't. Spider-Man was running his own life. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't Spider-Man be another guy and Peter Parker have his own life as well? Why did they have to counter-attack each other so much? Peter wondered if Captain America, or Johnny Storm, had that problem. Then he realized something…Johnny and the others were loved by the public! Well, maybe not Jameson, but by the people. He tried to think of how he was different from them. Then it hit him…they didn't wear masks.

Was that it? Was the answer to life's problems in the column of unmasking himself? But, how could he? He'd break Aunt May's heart, Jameson would fire him and be calling the cops to his place every second, and the super villains would know how to attack his weak spot…his heart. How could he go around with his face showing? That couldn't be the right choice to make. But Spider-Man was a bad influence on Peter Parker. Spider-Man gets in the way of everything, and Peter Parker makes being Spider-Man dangerous. Heck, he's competing with himself!

He flipped on the news after taking the medicine that had been left out for him. It showed Rhino, a huge guy in gray armor with a horn on top of his head, smashing into stuff. "That's nice." Peter said aloud as he chugged down some milk. He was in a really bad mood if he wasn't hurrying to the rescue. He figured if the city hated him, they didn't need him. But once he saw Rhino fleeing the cops and going into the park where children play, his better half made him swing into action.

He arrived there in the knick of time; Rhino had the girls' after school kickball game huddled close to the gate that was behind home plate. Spider-Man leaped off on top of the gate and yelled, "Hi playmate, sorry I'm late!" The girls looked up and saw the man in the trademark tights. Rhino charged forward, making the teenagers leap out of his way for their lives. Spider-Man hopped down behind him. "Sorry, Cuddles. I don't feel like being splattered all over the wall today." "I ain't giv'in 'ya a damn choice, Wall Crawler. How do 'ya like that?" Rhino spat out in a nasally voice. "I really don't like that, Rhino, because I feel bad for you. Your so damn stupid, you don't get it. And I don't know why I feel so generous. Let me lay it out for you, big guy. Okay, have you ever stopped me before?" Rhino didn't answer. "No. Have I ever kicked your ass before? Yes, I have. Now, I came here to take all my anger and frustration out on you, but that wouldn't be the 'super hero' type thing to do, would it? No, no it wouldn't. So, my point is, if your not too confused and still with me, that you will go peacefully to jail, or you can face me, angrier than I've ever felt before. Do you understand, or is that too complicated for your peanut-sized brain?" Rhino starred at him, confused and amazed. "Uh…" He started. "That's what I thought. Well, I'm not gonna wait for an answer, so put 'em up, 'It's clobber'in time'!"

Spider-Man, impressed greatly by his grand imitation of The Thing, leaped high into the air and came down fast. As he fell, he took his fists and slammed them on the massive man. Spider-Man, not letting up the attack, kicked him into the gated area behind home plate. Next, in one motion, Spider-Man webbed the man's large feet together and pulled him down. He landed with a hard bang, and told him he'd give up. Spider-Man, extremely satisfied with himself, webbed Rhino the ground. "I can't believe it!' Rhino exclaimed. "What, that I whipped your ass again? Don't be, it'll happen often if…" "No," Rhino cut off, "Your moves. You never stopped. I'm…I'm…" "Impressed?" "Nah. Man, you were a monster out there! A crazy, psycho monster!" "Sorry, my sympathy meter is totally out…did you just call me a monster?" Spider-Man said, struck back by his remark. Monster? Was that the right word to describe him? All he did was fight, did that make him a monster? No, no. He wasn't a monster! The Green Goblin was a monster! He was a hero…wasn't he? Spider-Man shook his head. "I'm not a monster. I'm the good guy," He told the man webbed to the floor. "A monster is someone who murders and does unspeakable things. I, sir, am not a monster." He walked away from the large man and kept on heading for the forest of trees. I'm not a monster, he told himself as he was hidden in the rush of tree bark and shrubs. A monster…how can that be? I'm a hero…not a monster. Is that what I'm seen as? A monster?

What a harsh name it was, and Spider-Man took the insult very seriously. Normally, a super villain's insult was not even considered as a threat. How could the dumbest of all of them have such an impact on Spider-Man's ego? He leaned against a tree trunk and slumped down on his butt. Big Time Super Hero, he thought sarcastically to himself. The Green Goblin was one of his worst enemies, he was a monster. Was he really like him? Spider-Man had always known they were both similar, but was he a monster, too? Was he becoming what he tried to destroy? A monster? Spider-Man looked at his covered hands. They were dangerous weapons, he'd realized that. And he also realized that the rules he lived by were slowly being broken. 'With great power, comes great responsibility'. He'd always lived by that one sentence. And now, he felt like he'd forgotten it existed, forgotten the most important lesson he had ever learned, taught by the smartest, strongest man he'd ever known; Ben Parker.

Spider-Man stood up and clenched his fists. From now on, he'd take on the responsibility he was chosen for, and live up to the name 'super hero'. He'd been ignorant, and felt sorry for himself this whole time. Well, he thought, it's time now to end what has been started. Just as he was about to sneak out of the woods in the park, he heard someone coming. Spider-Man charged a jump and leaped onto the tree branches, like a huge bird stalking oncoming prey.

Johnny Storm cut through the brush with his team, calling for Spider-Man's name. Spider-Man responded to their cry, then fell from the tree. "Hey, Johnny. Shouldn't you be waiting someplace else," Spider-Man greeted. "You might start a forest fire." "Ha ha, very funny." Johnny grunted. The Fantastic Four had showed up a lot lately, and it was time to use that advantage. "I've been thinking…" Spider-Man started. "Finally!" The Thing laughed. "…I'm going after the Green Goblin and the Sinister Six." Everyone looked at him oddly. "You do remember what they did to us last time?" Johnny asked. Spider-Man nodded. "But I have a responsibility. I need to stop it." "And what's this about the Green Goblin?" Sue Storm asked. Spider-Man sighed. The others could tell this was personal. "A few years ago, The Green Goblin kidnapped a young girl that went by Gwen Stacy." Everyone nodded, remembering the newscasts that had detailed the even. "I knew her. Not just as Spider-Man. We…we really knew each other well, I mean really, really, well." "You loved her, didn't you, son?" Mr. Fantastic asked. Spider-Man nodded. "A lot. Well, she died on the Brooklyn Bridge, and I've never been able to forgive myself," Spider-Man stopped for a moment, remembering that day, and all the screams. "Last night, I was looking at that bridge, when I saw her. Gwen. She was alive. I went over to her, but she literally jumped off the edge, wanting to die. I went after her. But, she wasn't real." Spider-Man stopped there, thinking of all the pain he'd felt that night. "The Green Goblin did it, didn't he? He created an image of her to get back at you." Mr. Fantastic guessed. Spider-Man nodded. "A hologram." "How do you know it was from him?" Invisible Woman asked. "On the projector he'd set up, there was a note." "What did it say?" Spider-Man stopped. He gulped, leaving everyone in suspense. Images of Gwen, the bridge, the note and the Goblin filled his head and made it feel like it would explode. Spider-Man said it low and with his head down, "Gotcha."


	6. He's Back

Ch 6

Everyone was so quiet. The Green Goblin was thought to have been dead; killed by his own glider—or so it had seemed. "Spider-Man, I can't imagine what that monster's put you through," Mr. Fantastic told him. "But you can't jump into rash actions. You need to keep a state of mind that knows the right way to do it." Spider-Man agreed, "I know, but I'm thinking that there is no right way for me anymore. No matter what I do, I always end up a criminal. Maybe if I did it the way I _wanted_ to do instead of the right way, I'd be respected." The Thing placed his massive, stone-like hand on his scrawny shoulder. "Listen, Pal. You won't respect by acting like some bloodthirsty lunatic." He began. "Well, bloodthirsty may be a little harsh…" Spider-Man interjected. "Like I was sayin, respect doesn't come like that. Look at me. People _never _respected me. They ran from me and screamed when they saw me. It was really a nightmare." "How did you deal with it?" "I didn't for a while. I acted like God hated me. But then my mini-family over here showed me that _they_ respected me, no matter how I looked and that I'm Ben on the inside." "So you just…acted like it didn't bother you?" "After a while, it was _cool_ to be me. I mean, _superpowers_, come on! How awesome is that?" Spider-Man chuckled along with everyone else. And though he tied to act like it helped him so much that he could invent a cure for cancer, it didn't make much difference. He'd been doing his own thing and hoping people would realize his goodness, but they never fully did.

Spider-Man sighed. Maybe going after them was a bad idea. The Fantastic Four, who'd be been counting on, wouldn't completely agree to help him, that much was clear. Spider-Man headed out of the park once he'd bidden them farewell, and started towards the Daily Bugle offices. Once he was a block away, he quickly changed into Peter Parker and went over to see the construction going on. Boy, he realized now that he did make a mess in there! But, with six evil masterminds on board, too. And Johnny was there, also, so he couldn't be blamed for this entirely.

Peter walked over to J. Jonah Jameson, who was shouting at one of the construction workers. "You hurry it up! I need to get into my building! You can't keep me out here!" Peter Parker laughed and patted Jameson on the back. "Don't worry, J.J. he'll get you in there soon as he's done making sure it's safe." "Safe? Safe! I don't want safe! I want a newspaper out by today, that's what I want!" "Well, there's some good news." Peter laughed. "Yeah, _what_?" Peter smiled, "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico." Jameson stormed past the 'Do not cross' tape and went to talk to the head of construction, totally ignoring Peter's remark. But Peter smiled and mumbled, "I've always wanted to say that to somebody!" Jameson came back a few moments later and started on about Spider-Man. Peter rolled his eyes, here we go again…

"It's all Spider-Man's fault! Now _I _can't get into _my_ building! Spider-Man ruined it all, blasted, he probably meant to do it!" "Jameson, I mean, yeah, Spider-Man did most the damage, but there were other people in there, too. Human Torch, Doctor Octopus, and fiver other super-powered--" "Don't give me that! Now, even though we don't have a working area, I'm still handing assignments to everyone! Parker, get some pictures of Spider-Man! Make them good!" "Sure, J.J. I'm not exactly rolling in the dough right now, anyways." Peter Parker strolled down the busy street and headed to his apartment.

Mary-Jane was there already. Peter prayed he hadn't forgotten something as he greeted her. "What's up, M.J.?" He asked her. "Peter, I…" "Please tell me I didn't forget some made-up anniversary again." He laughed as he plopped down next to her on his sofa. She laughed and smiled. "No, Sweetie. I wanted to check up on you, make sure your okay." He sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine," There was silence. "Really," More silence. "It's all good." Mary-Jane through her arms around him. "Oh Peter! I was so worried! I thought you'd gone after those monsters all alone!" "Nah, I tried to get some help first, raffa fraffin, stupid Fantastic Four." "They didn't agree, did they?" "They were against it, yeah." Mary-Jane laughed. "Anyway, I need to take some pictures of myself for Jonah. Sorry I need to drop-kick you outta here." She put her hand up in that peaceful manner and got up from the couch. She walked towards the door, but quickly stole a kiss before she left.

Minutes later…

Spider-Man started swinging high above the city, showing off in front of his secret automatic camera. Flip, webbing, tumble, pose. He figured he needed to make it look as real as possible, that Spider-Man was actually caught and not posing. Yet, the real Spider-Man was a total showoff, so there really was no difference! Spider-Man had finished up a clear, perfect shot when he packed everything up and decided to head to his home before sunset. He skimmed his surroundings on a rooftop to make sure everything was okay. But as he started to make his route home, he saw something that had happened to him when he was in high school; bullying. A young brunette girl with tears dripping down her eyes was being followed by a group of seniors. She was speed walking with her small pink pocketbook bouncing around. Spider-Man watched angrily. He hated bullies. The girl tried to ditch the click behind her by cutting into an alleyway. Perfect, Spider-Man thought. I could help the girl if I need to in this dark alleyway where no one can see me picking on high school girls! Wait…that came out wrong….

The brunette had been cornered by the small group of people. "You owe us money, Hanson." One of the boys said, smacking his fist in that threatening pose. "Leave me alone, Dash!" The girl yelled, trying to protect her bag. His other boys walked forward and smacked the purse right from her hands. They started running for the streets, when Spider-Man took his queue. He fell down from his hiding place and said," One thing I hate more than the sinisterly evil people and the common thieves is a big, dumb, high school jock-slash-bully." Spider-Man yelled. The boys said nothing. Spider-Man rolled his eyes behind his mask. "I used to be bullied in school, too. So taking out that anger on you will be fun!" The boys threw the purse at him and started running away like little girls. He laughed. "That's one way to do it."

Spider-Man walked over to the girl, who was now huddled in a corner. She seemed very scared. "Ta-da! I present to you, your purse!" She looked up at him, with a small tear running down her face. "Don't worry, they're gone." Spider-Man told her, kneeling down, too. "Please, take my money! Just don't hurt me." The teenager sobbed. "No, no, look, I got your purse back." The girl looked confused. "I don't understand. Why won't you leave me alone? You have my money!" Spider-Man stood up with the pocketbook in his hand. "Great! F#&ing wonderful!" He cursed. "Another person who thinks I'm gonna mug them!" The girl stood up now and walked over to him. "I'm sorry. I've never met a super hero before. I guess I'm a little scared," Spider-Man handed her the pink bag. She smiled. "Thank you, Spider-Man. How can I repay you for helping me?" Oh, he thought. First, she's scared shitless, now she wants to repay me! Typical! "Well, maybe next time you see me don't scream and run away." He bent down his two fingers to make the famous hand motion of spinning a thick, gooey web. Before long, he was out of sight. "I am so sick of people hating me." Spider-Man moaned to himself as he saw the oh-too-familiar building that was his destination. He landed on top of the Daily Bugle. He quickly changed into Peter Parker and headed to the red room inside. Peter greeted his co-workers, though he was only a freelancer, and entered the red room near the closet. He took out his film from the camera and set it in place. Now, all he had to do was wait. He heard Jameson screaming on and on about the usual Spider-Man chickens out and hides in a forest. Peter laughed as his pictures appeared and he placed them on the hanging rack. Once they'd dried, he put them in a folder and headed out to the halls.

He was instantly greeted, "Parker! Where the hell have you been? Where's my photos?" "Nice to see you. J.J.! How's life?" Jameson grunted and dragged Peter into his office and slammed the door behind him. He then took the folder right out of Peter's hand and pulled it open to look. "What's this crap?" Jameson cursed. "The photos that will sell you your stinking paper! Jesus, will you ever admit my pics are great and just leave the flaws alone?" Jameson starred down Peter. He was furious he couldn't fire the freelancer right on the spot, but Peter felt on top of the world that he held a power over J.J.J.

"Alright! I'll use 'em!" Jameson pouted as he scribbled a check out for him. "Here! The standard freelance fee! Now, shoo, and don't spend it all in one place!" "Why, thank you for your concern over my budget, J.J.! See 'ya 'round!" Peter laughed as he marched out of the steaming man's office. As he held the check in his hand, Betty Brant spied him and ran over. "Hey, Pete! What's up?" "Just pushing old man Jameson's buttons and getting paid, other than that, just chilling." She laughed as he headed out for the bathroom. Peter made sure no one was coming in, and he changed into his trademark tights. He made his way up the wall through the air vent he used so often, and climbed through it to the roof. He thought of how far he'd come from his geeky self back in high school.

Once he reached the fresh air at the end of the air vent, he breathed in deep and sighed even deeper. Spider-Man spun a web line and swung off to nowhere in particular. "If I go crazy, then will you still call me super-man?" He sang to himself as he switched arms. He laughed at himself for being such a dork when he heard a blast from behind him. His jaw dropped in awe under his mask. He couldn't move, it was like he was numb from the shock. It was him! And the others! Together! Spider-Man's spine chilled as that maniacal laughter filled the air. That laughter. It was true, and it wasn't someone posing. The Green Goblin really did live. And, to top it all off, he'd teamed up with the Sinister Six.

"Long time no see, Spider-Man!" He laughed. Spider-Man just swayed there, holding on to his web line. "Before you die, there's one thing I want to say to you," Spider-Man was too awe-stricken to speak or lash out with a funny comeback. All he managed to do was gulp. The Green Goblin smiled, showing that bright white, evil smile. He opened his mouth, saying one word that hit Spider-Man the hardest, "Gotcha!"


	7. Stop Using Plan A

Ch.7

At first, the group of sinisterly evil people just stood there, admiring their victory over Spider-Man's mental state; Spider-Man knew he was going to have to fight for his life, and he didn't think he could do it. The mortal enemies just stood there, staring at each other. Spider-Man felt the sweat soak into his mask. Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, The Vulture, Electro, Mysterio, Kraven, and Sandman! They were all here! Spider-Man prayed this was just a heck of a bad dream, but it wasn't. He gulped and thought, I'm dead.

The seven super villains were enjoying this better than they had enjoyed anything in a long time. "W-what's the matter, Gobby? C-couldn't beat me on your own? You don't seem to be the type that would team up." Spider-Man said, trying to bide time. "Don't try that on me, Spider-Man! I only teamed up so that I was sure you'd be dead by the morning!" He crackled. Spider-Man looked at all of them. If he knew thought he was gonna die, he'd lose the fight. Spider-Man thought positively. I have to have faith! I have to keep on trying!

"Okay, boys. Let's get that meddlesome wall-crawling wimp once and for all!" The Green Goblin commanded. Spider-Man backed up, not knowing what he should do. They charged together, leaving Spider-Man on the edge. He peeked below him. There was an old warehouse on that pier! Perfect….

"Hi'ya, Bug Face!" Sandman smiled. Spider-Man boosted up his confidence. He wasn't going down without a fight, and he was sure this fight was going to be fought by The Amazing Spider-Man! "Way to roll out the welcome wagon! You shouldn't have!" Spider-Man said, showing them he wasn't afraid (a lot). "Oh, it was our pleasure, Spider-Man!" The Green Goblin chuckled. "The new and improved 'Sinister Six' were all I needed to finish you off! Sure, we couldn't beat you alone, but together we shall triumph!" "Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before!" Spider-Man moaned, acting bored. The Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb at him, screaming with fury. Spider-Man spun a web on it at the right time and swung it back around to them. As it exploded, he took the opportunity to dive off the building and head into the warehouse below. He entered the old, rickety door and climbed on top of the crates stacked up on one another. He sat there and waited until his buddies showed up.

"Where is he?" Sandman yelled. "Split up! He couldn't have gone far!" The Vulture yelled. Spider-Man peeked over. The Sandman was right under him. He quietly lifted up a crate and threw it. The Sandman heard a CRUNCH sound as Spider-Man cursed. He missed! The Vulture had see it coming and flew to catch it in time. "That wasn't very sporting of you, Spider-Freak!" Mysterio laughed as the guild of evil geniuses huddled back together. "Yeah, and like seven to one is sporting!" Spider-Man yelled back as he ran down the aisles of boxes. "Great going! You let him get away!" They cursed at each other. Doctor Octopus and The Green Goblin just starred at each other. "Shut up, all of you!" The Green Goblin yelled. "Now, how you managed to ruin my completely foolproof plan is beyond me! But know one thing; Spider-Man will not leave here alive."

Okay, Spider-Man thought. If they split up, I can take them down, one by one. God, I hope this works! First, he spotted Mysterio. He seemed to be walking around, looking for something he dropped. Spider-Man built up his jump and pounced on him. "Hey, Playmate!" He said. But that was not Mysterio at all! Spider-Man went right through him and crashed onto the concrete floor. "Oh man! My head!" He moaned. Mysterio was hysterically laughing above him. "Yeah yeah, stop before you get an asthma attack!" He moaned He got up and punched Mysterio against a wall. It came crashing down on him. One down, six to go!

Spider-Man heard a loud roar. He looked up to see a black panther! That's totally Kraven's style! "Kraven! Man, we have to stop meeting like this! And, look! You've got a little kitty!" "Do not mock me, Spider-Fool! The hunt lives on, and I have come for your head!" Spider-Man started running from the large beast. "Aw! Thing is, without my beautiful, handsome head, I wouldn't be able to kick your ass!" Spider-Man laughed as he leaped over the large cat and onto a stack of crates in the large warehouse. He lifted a crate up and called, "Come 'er, nice kitty!" Spider-Man instantly dropped the open side of the crate onto the cat. But, Kraven knocked him off and tackled the struggling costumed hero. "You are a fool to try and challenge me!" Kraven taunted. "Uh…newsflash! You're the one that ambushed _me,_ ring a bell?" Spider-Man decided that it was time to use his advantage. He webbed Kraven's boots together, then leaped up onto the ceiling and pinned him there. "Look! It's a piñata!" He laughed. "Alright, so that's _two_…"

Spider-Man ducked behind a corner. He peeked around one end, to try and see if he could use stealth in this shadowy place, but someone had already taken that tactic. "Spider-Man! Too late! I already made the plan to hide in the dark!" Spider-Man stood there and scratched his head. "_Electro_?" He asked. Electro looked puzzled. "You were expecting someone else, freak?" Spider-Man stuck out his finger. "Number one, Sparky, is that you're the freak. And two, is that yeah, I was expecting someone else. Maybe one of the smarter members of this stupid gang your in, not including the ones I've thrashed already." Electro blasted bolts, left and right at him. Spider-Man ran, mocking him all the way. But once he'd gotten to the corner, Sandman quickly showed up in front of him. This is when Peter Parker's science wisdom came in handy. All right, he thought. I've got to time this one perfectly!

Another one of Electro's blasts came from down the hall. Spider-Man, at the very last second, leaped up onto the wall. The blast hit Sandman instead. Now, as the scientist behind the mask figured, the heat from Electro's bolt rapidly turned the Sandman to glass! Spider-Man had also taken the time while he was up on the wall to spy a water valve. And, as it is known, water and electricity don't mix. Spider-Man quickly hopped over to it and started spinning the wheel, not giving Electro a second to realize what had happened. The rush of water came as a ton of bricks, short-circuiting the idiot. "I really don't get it Electro! I beat you the same way every flipping time! You are the dumbest villain I have had the pleasure to pound."

Spider-Man felt so victorious. He stood over Electro prouder than the national bird. Then, his spider-sense started to go crazy. Spider-Man ducked just in time. The Vulture swooped above, just missing him. Spider-Man decided he'd try a trick he did once before. He hopped onto The Vulture's back and blinded him with webbing. "Yee-haw!" He cheered as he navigated the large birdman. "Now, I'd usually have a big, snappy, comeback. But…" He said as he hopped off the man. He watched as the Vulture glided straight into the stonewall. "…I didn't have the time!" Spider-Man dusted his hands together. "Alright, now just Doc Ock and the Goblin." He counted aloud. "Ah, but it isn't just us, at all," He heard Doc Ock say. He looked up and saw them, the Green Goblin, hovering on his glider, and Doctor Octopus, hoisted up by his metal arms. "We are not your average super villains…" "Oh, there are average ones, now? I'm sorry, evil is spelt out the same to me." Spider-Man interjected. "We are your two deadliest enemies! The ones that can really hit you hard. This is the end for you, Spider-Man! Your deadliest foes untie!" Spider-Man pretended to yawn. "When you call yourself 'deadliest', you say that _without_ modesty, right? Because if you were saying it matter-of-factly, you should use a different tone." They charged him, yelling "ARRRGGGGHHH!" Spider-Man dove out of the window, shattering the glass, in order to avoid a hard blow. "Argh? Nice battle cry, losers." Spider-Man laughed, but inside he was shaking. He knew Doctor Octopus and the Green Goblin were, in fact, two of the worst super villains he'd ever faced.

Spider-Man decided he'd take this away from the water. He spun a web and made the two lunatics chase after him. He was swinging faster and faster, switching hands on each new web line. "You are just delaying the inevitable!" Doctor Octopus yelled to him. Spider-Man laughed and replied, "You make that sound like it's a _BAD THING_!" But, the two sly monsters behind him tackled him and pushed him through an office window. He rolled with pain until he saw where he was. "The Daily Bugle? You have got to be kidding me! How many times am I gonna wind up in this place?" And, to top that entrance off, he'd crashed into J. Jonah Jameson's office!

"Spider-Man? Jesus Christ! I just finished paying off the damage you caused! Now you're back! You're doing this on purpose, you're trying to push my buttons!" He accused. "Oh, yeah! I planned to crash in here with two escaped prisoners from the psycho ward! Wait...where are they?" He asked. The two super villains had vanished. "They did crash in here, right?" Jameson didn't answer-just stayed extremely angry. Spider-Man ran out of the office door to see if they'd gone by there. No. Nothing. They were gone!

Spider-Man leaped out the already broken window of J.J.'s office and crawled onto the rooftop. There, his spider-sense tingled rapidly. He turned around. No one was there. "Okay, this is way over the weird limit here." He said aloud. Then Doctor Octopus and The Green Goblin appeared out of nowhere. "Wow! I'm impressed! Mysterio must have taught you some magic tricks, 'cause you've hammered the disappearing and reappearing act very well!" "Spider-Man, you may have beaten the others, but I, Doctor Otto Octavious, always have a plan b!" "Yeah, well so do I!" Spider-Man lied. "Meet, Plan B!" Spider-Man couldn't believe it! Out of nowhere came the most sinister villain- even worse than Doc Ock or the Green Goblin. It was him, in his old costume! Venom! "Geeze! How many f&#ing twists are gonna happen within an hour?" Spider-Man said, pissed. "So, Spider-Man, what is _your _Plan B?" The Green Goblin crackled. Spider-Man gulped, looking at all of the three criminal masterminds, then answering the question by announcing; "Stop using Plan A!"


	8. Gotcha!

Ch. 8

Spider-Man wondered why he was always so surprised by all these twists in his life's story. He starred down the ugly alien in the face. "I'm not afraid of it! Anymore! I've beaten you all once before and, damn it, I can do it again!" "We see you're so sure of yourself," Venom laughed. "But we are even more sure!" "Really? Well, come on, Ugly! It's time for _PLAN B_! Venom charged him, showing no signs of fear at all. Spider-Man grabbed Venom in mid-air by his wrists and flung him over off the rooftop. He didn't bother following. Spider-Man knew Venom was on the side of the building, waiting for him. Instead, he attacked Doctor Octopus.

Spider-Man leaped over the lashing arms, silent as a mouse. As one arm lowered, Spider-Man had a clear shot of Octavious' face. He shifted his arm back and sprang it in Ock's face, smashing the unstylish sunglasses he'd always worn. "Please, Doc! I did you a favor! Those glasses are for total morons…then again, I guess the did suit you…" Spider-Man said, shifting his attention to the Green Goblin. He hopped on top of the small glider and started punching, left and right. But the Goblin knew each blow was coming, almost like _he _had a spider-sense, too.

"Goblin, I'm ending this once and for all!" "Don't get saucy with me, Spidey! What? You're breaking down just because I killed the woman you loved and ruined your life?" He crackled. Spider-Man leaped off the glider and faced him. "No, Goblin. I'd never give you that satisfaction. You didn't ruin my life. You gave it birth. Once Gwen died, Spider-Man did, too. But he became more determined and stronger than you could even imagine." He walked closer to the Goblin, about to frigging kick his ass, but his spider-sense warned him the Venom and Doctor Octopus were recuperating. He leaped over onto another rooftop and hid on the billboard. Venom followed, unsure of where the Wall-Crawler was hiding.

"Hey, Spider-Woos! Come out and play!" Venom taunted, looking around the dark rooftop. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Spider-Man leaped off the billboard and silently started to fall. He smacked Venom right in the head with his feet, and yelled, "_TAG_!"

Spider-Man charged him, forgetting each of their advantages and flaws. All he knew was that he could beat this monster, and he was gonna do it. Spider-Man ducked beneath Venom's punch and kicked him in the very sensitive area. Venom howled and fell onto his knees. "That wasn't fair!" He sobbed. Spider-Man, frustrated, yelled, "Holy Shit! Every f#ing time I defend myself, you idiots tell me I'm cheating! Yet, look around, moron! You're fighting me three to one!" He webbed Venom up, who was still rolling on the ground holding that lower area Spider-Man had struck, and picked him up. He stood near the edge, ready to end this nightmare once and for all.

"No! You can't! I…I give! I give!" "No more mister nice guy!" Spider-Man howled. "It's time to end this!" "No! No! No! Please! I give up!" "Say goodnight, Venom!" Spider-Man said, feeling the power rushing through his veins. "Y-You monster!" Venom stuttered. Spider-Man froze. Monster? He looked at his reflection in a window across the street. He was a monster. He was about to murder someone. "What am I doing?" He asked himself aloud. He laid the webbed-up Venom on the rooftop and starred at him. He was defenseless! And he almost threw him off of a rooftop! "I…I almost... killed you!" He said, shocked. Venom sighed with relief. Spider-Man looked at Venom. He was one of he worst villains he'd faced. And one of the best allies he'd ever had. Spider-Man almost killed a guy he partnered up with. "I owe you one, pal." Venom mouthed. Spider-Man sighed. "See ya, partner. I've still got two to go." Venom sighed again. Spider-Man had the chance in a lifetime. He could have killed me! Maybe our partnership, however uneasy, made a special bond between us. After all, we both have worn this costume.

Venom remembered that serial killer Carnage, who also had an alien symboite costume, and how he and Spider-Man compelled their differences and fought side-by-side against him. Though neither of them trusted each other, and their friendship had been flaky and often ended in betrayal, they were still former partners. And that meant something. To both of them. Venom decided he'd repay the bug-man. He easily broke through Spider-Man's webbing, and, instead of rejoining the battle and kicking Spider-Man's butt, he turned around and went the other way. Venom knew he'd regret this!

Spider-Man sneaked over to the two remaining targets, who were arguing over Venom's defeat. He tried not to laugh as he saw that Doc Ock was wearing the sunglasses he'd broken! They were tapped together and looked so dorky! Spider-Man thought he'd surprise attack them, maybe go for the Goblin, the fight the Doctor. But it was almost impossible to plan out his attacks. So, he'd just roll with what he had and go with the flow. He tried to remember…then it hit him. That night, when The Sinister Six held him and Johnny Storm hostage! That girl… she said that his wires could be short circuited by the bobby pin! Spider-Man checked in the tiny pockets of his costume that weren't even visible! Yes! He still had the bobby pin! Okay, he thought. I've got one shot at this. Spider-Man crawled as low to the ground as possible towards the maniacs, bobby pin in hand. He thought about what he was doing, and that he was crazy! How could this work?

All right, he was there. Spider-Man looked at all the wiring. He then saw a small opening in one of the metal arms, no doubt a power source or something. Spider-Man stood up, now visible to The Green Goblin, and stuck the pin in the arm. "Wha-you!" Doctor Octopus said. He tackled the man standing behind him, pounding him. "Now, bug, you-huh? My arms!" He dropped Spider-Man and looked at his metallic arms. They weren't working! They're lively motions showing that they had a mind of their own had vanished, and the arms were just hanging there. "What did you do to my precious arms?" He screamed. Spider-Man chuckled. "Damn girl was right." Spider-Man walked closer to Doctor Octopus. "Now, Doc, your metal arms may be indestructible, as I've been told, but your human arms are just as vulnerable as ever!" Spider-Man walked over to him. "Y-you wouldn't hit a man with glasses, would you?" Octavious asked as innocent as he could. Spider-Man smiled under his mask. "I already broke that fashion no-no, remember?" And, very quickly, he spun Octavious' wrist, breaking both of his human hands. Octavious hyperventilated, sitting with two broken arms. "Looks like somebody steamrolled Harry Potter!" Spider-Man teased. "You…you! First my metal arms, now this!" He sobbed. "Sorry, my sympathy meter is like, totally out. Sheesh! What a baby!" Spider-Man stood up straight. Now, The Goblin.

The Green Goblin started whaling pumpkin bombs at Spider-Man right away, but Spider-Man acted all cool and dodged all of them by using dance steps. "'Cuz I ain't no Hollaback girl!" He sang, worrying the Goblin. "You're a terrible Gwen Stephani!" The Goblin yelled, but Spider-Man paid him no mind. "You're a freaking degenerate!" The Goblin hollered. "I know I am!" Spider-Man laughed. He flipped over a flame and balanced on one hand. "Oh yeah, go Spidey! Go Spidey! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" "Yeah, you're turning two years old!" The Goblin cursed. Spider-Man stood up as soon as he ran out of bombs. But, the Goblin had one behind his back. "Spider-Man, I've never seen you act in such a manner! You're crazier than I am!" "Why, thank you! I take that as a compliment!" The Green Goblin threw a bomb at Spider-Man. He tried the same technique as he did before- webbing a web to it and tossing it backwards, towards the murderer that launched it. The Green Goblin flew above it with his glider. "Na na na na na! You missed!" "I wasn't aiming at you!" Spider-Man said. The bomb he's whirled back sank to the same height as the glider. "Oh shit." He mumbled. Before the bomb impacted, Spider-Man called; "Hey Goblin!" The Green Goblin's worried face starred Spider-Man in the eye. Spider-Man crossed his arms, then said, "……Gotcha…"


	9. The End WAIT! There's an epilouge

Ch. 9

Spider-Man stood there, watching the small, mini-explosion. It hit him, not literally, but it hit him. The Goblin exploded right in front of his eyes. He was gone. The man that had tormented him since he could remember was gone. And yet…The Goblin's intolerable laughter lived on. His face haunted every dark corner of Spider-Man's mind. How could that much evil just die out? It couldn't. Deep down in Spider-Man's bruised gut, he knew…The Goblin lived. But that was for another day. Another time. And, hopefully, another _decade_ or two. He wondered if he'd ever see the Green Goblin again, and, if he did, he wondered if he'd have the decency to tell how he survived. Spider-Man peeked over the edge of the building once the smoke cleared. There was no body, nothing. He had to be alive.

Spider-Man passed the Daily Bugle billboard he'd passed almost every day as he headed on home. He heard the familiar sound of a helicopter. He tilted his head back and looked up at the sky. Ugh…news copters! The must have caught that entire battle on tape! Wonderful! He could just picture Jameson running through the footage, nitpicking all Spider-Man's flaws and make them look like he was teamed up with the bad guys all the time. One of the reporters stuck their head out the window. "Hey! Spider-Man!" He screamed, as if he were deaf. "Can we get a statement?" Spider-Man was so tempted to pop up the middle finger, but he just yelled back, "Go get one from Captain America, asshole!" Ah, that felt just as good.

Spider-Man webbed his way past the Daily Bugle. Jameson must have seen him pass, because he rolled his window up and called him over. "You big, son of a…" "Shut your never-ending yapper, J.J.!" Spider-Man interjected. "Go buy the Eiffel Tower!" He moaned as he spun a web on Jameson's mouth. "There! Now none of your underpaid and overworked employees can hear your complaints ever again! Okay, maybe not ever again, but for at least and hour!" Spider-Man swung away, so pleased with himself. After that long day, why should he have to listen to someone nagging him on and on about how he did things.

Spider-Man landed on a rooftop and looked at the large screen at Times Square. It was showing that footage the helicopter had been filming of him! Now, he was glad he hadn't flipped them off! He watched himself on the big screen yelling at the helicopter. He rolled his eyes at himself and made a long groan. Yelling at a helicopter. Not my finest moment. He hated those news cameras! If there was a videogame about shooting the paparazzi, he'd be the first to buy it.

As he made his route to his apartment, he couldn't get the image of the Green Goblin out of his face. Why didn't the Goblin continue to attack? Deep down, he knew why. He wanted to keep Spider-Man guessing, and keep him on his guard, and keep him wondering. Though the Goblin was gone, he was still attacking him. Hard.

Spider-Man crawled into his apartment and quickly changed into normal clothes. He hid the mask and tights in their usual hiding spot (duh) and plopped his sorry ass on the couch as he flipped on the television. No matter how hard he changed the channels, Spider-Man was all that was on. The footage of the Goblin blowing up and vanishing played in front of his eyes over and over. Then Peter read the title on the bottom of the screen. He couldn't believe his eyes. "_Monsters duel to the Death_" was the headline. Monsters? "Oh, come on!" He yelled at the television. Once again, not his finest moment. "Shush, sweetie! People can probably hear you from Pennsylvania!" Mary-Jane laughed as she entered the apartment. "Every time, M.J.! I try to play the hero, but no matter how hard I try, I always wind up the bad guy!" Mary-Jane started massaging his shoulders. "They don't understand what you're trying to do," She told him "But in the end, it doesn't even matter. Good won over evil! And…incase you're wondering…you're the good guy!" He told him. "Yeah, I won." He said, standing up. He walked over to the window and looked at the city before him. He felt his bruises. "I won. Good won. Spider-Man won." He said aloud, mainly to himself. Yeah, I did it. Big time super hero, staring out the window, sulking. M.J.'s right. I doesn't even matter. I won._ I_ won..._Or…did I?_

_The End_


	10. An epilouge sorta kinda

_**Don't miss the thrilling sequel, Spider-Man: Search for Sanity 2: Losing Faith. Below is an excerpt from it. Enjoy :) ! **_

Spider-Man crawled through the window of his apartment, blowing of the Fantastic Four. He wanted to sit side-by-side with the woman he loved, drinking hot cocoa and watching re-runs of Seinfeld. "Lucy, I'm home!" He said as he threw the mask off. There was no answer. "Lucy?" He said, searching the house. Once he went into the bedroom, he spotted an envelope on the pillow. He sliced it open and read the message inside. He dropped the paper. His jaw opened so wide a plane could land in it. He had been right. The message said one word, written in green. "Gotcha."


End file.
